


The Queen's Guardian

by Wander_Girl



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Lunar Chronicles - Freeform, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wander_Girl/pseuds/Wander_Girl
Summary: The Guardian and her assigned moroi aren't supposed to be in a relationship. But their love was inevitable, so the next Queen of the moroi, Winter Hayle Blackburn, and her Guardian, Jacin Clay, fell in love just before she was to become the queen.
Relationships: Jacin Clay & Winter Hayle-Blackburn





	The Queen's Guardian

The strigoi went for Winter but Jacin was in between them in a second. The strigoi tried to punch Jacin, but he stopped the attack and gave a roundhouse kick to her stomach. The kick was powerful enough to make the strigoi falter, but not collapse. Jacin took the opportunity and punched the strigoi’s nose. She collapsed on the ground and Jacin drove his stake through her heart. Her eyes went wide and her mouth opened and then, she was dead.

“Yeah!” Winter hollered, “You slayed it Jacin.”

“She was clearly turned recently.” He strained his ears, using his heightened senses, “Come on, I sense more, let’s get out of here.”

“Ugh. Aren’t you going to kill more? It’s so entertaining!”

“I can’t risk your life just because you’re bored.”

He grabbed her wrist and led her back to the palace.

“Go to your room,” he said once they were inside, “I am going to go inform all other dhampirs about these strigoi so that they can go and hunt them down.”

“Okay.” She huffed, clearly disappointed from not being included in the excitement, “Just—please don’t go hunting with them.” No matter how much Winter trusted Jacin’s fighting and strigoi hunting skills, she would _never_ risk his life until it was utterly important.

“I won’t, trust me.” He kissed her and then left only after she was inside her room with another dhampir, safe and sound.

Jacin’s life wasn’t exactly normal. It was as normal as it could be, which is very less considering his best friend/adolescent crush was a vampire and he himself was a half-vampire.

He was a dhampir, born from interbreeding of a human and moroi, but now that vampires don’t interact with humans anymore, dhampirs and moroi interbred to give birth to more dhampirs.

So, no, his life wasn’t _exactly_ normal. But then, again, wasn’t everyone’s life as normal as it could get?

Dhampirs were given the duty to protect _moroi_ , the good vampires, from _strigoi_ , the bad vampires. Moroi die (after a long time), strigoi don’t. Strigoi kill the humans/moroi/dhampir they feed on, moroi only feed on humans and don’t kill (the feeder just becomes addicted to the endorphins in the moroi’s bite).

Dhampirs were given training in protecting moroi since their primary school. And, lucky for Winter, Jacin was one of the best dhampirs of his generation, so, of course he was assigned to Winter, given the fact that she will be the next queen of the moroi-dhampir community.

He entered the dhampirs’ headquarters in the palace. There were always a few dhampirs there to monitor the activities going on in the palace or for other emergency situations, such as this. There were strigoi very near to the palace. Dhampirs had to go to hunt them. But, the headquarter was empty.

He went into the lounge area and released the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, relieved that the head of the palace’s dhampirs was here along with some other high authorities.

“Princess Winter and I were in the woods and were attacked by a strigoi. I killed the strigoi, but I sensed more in the nearby caves. Since I was alone, I fled the area, but they must be heading for the court.”

The dhampirs had stood up into an attentive position the moment Jacin had finished the first sentence.

“Do formation 108,” said the head of the dhampirs to others, “Gather other dhampirs to hunt the strigoi down.”

“Yes, sir.” They exited the headquarters to follow the order. Jacin started to leave with the dhampir troop which was to form the formation 108 when their head grabbed his forearm.

“You will go hunt strigoi.”

He couldn’t go hunting, Winter had asked him not to. He’d asked her to trust him.  
“Sir, may I please stay behind and watch the palace and my assignment?”

“As much as I see the reason here, we need to make as much kills as possible. So I am afraid, I will have to decline the request.”

Finding no other valid excuse, he saluted and just asked the head to see Winter and assure her safety before joining his troop. When the head had given him the permission, he brisk walked till the time he was in his sight and then broke into a sprint.

When Winter opened the door, Jacin was sweating and she knew he had bad news.

“You’re going, aren’t you?” she asked him, “You are going hunting.”

“I have arranged for your safety—”

“Can we please not focus on my safety and for _once_ focus on yours? I don’t _always_ come first, okay? You also have a life. This mission can kill you!” she was so frustrated, she had started shouting.

“I know, Winter, but I have been assigned,” Jacin’s voice was still calm, “to go hunt them so that you’re safe. Winter, I will have to make sacrifices for your safety. I know you don’t like it. I don’t either. But there is no other way.”

When Winter didn’t reply, he said, “Listen, I don’t have a lot of time.” He looked behind her in the room where her substitute dhampir stood at a respectable distance, “You’ve got Cronin, I am sending in Selena too just for back-up.” When Winter didn’t meet his gaze, he just sighed and went away, head bowed.

When he was out of her room’s corridor, she broke into sobs. She knew it was going to be a long night.

Jacin went into his own room, got his leather jacket with the compartment for his stakes and other necessary weapons, and left to join his troop. He stood at his assigned position in his troop, which was the front line, and listened to their plan, suggesting a few changes in between at times.

They soon left for the woods and encircled the caves. The first five lines entered the cave, including him, and they soon spotted the group of strigoi.

The fight started and Jacin soon forgot how many kills he had made. The fight was almost over, and the dhampirs were winning, when the most powerful strigoi there attacked him.

The strigoi came from behind him, trying to snap his neck, but Jacin sensed him just in time and, turning, gave a blow to his head. The strigoi staggered and Jacin kicked him in his guts. The strigoi had, unfortunately, recovered till then and scored a hit to Jacin’s jaw.

Jacin spit blood on the floor and, a second later, the strigoi had grabbed Jacin and turned him around so that his neck was exposed to him. The strigoi inched towards him, a satisfied smirk at his face, while Jacin tried to get away from his grip.

And then, before he knew it, the strigoi’s fangs were in his skin and a stinging pain shot through his neck, travelling to every inch of his body. He cried and tried to get away, but to no avail.

Then, a grunt sounded behind him, and then the strigoi had collapsed. Jacin turned to see another dhampir retrieving his stake through the strigoi’s heart. Jacin had just enough strength to mumble a ‘thanks’ to the girl before he, too, crumpled on the ground.

Jacin woke up, though he didn’t open his eyes right away. But when he heard Winter’s sobs, he regained and mustered as much strength as he could and opened his eyes. When Jacin looked around, he saw that he was in the palace’s medical centre.

When Winter saw that he was awake, she jumped up, “Jacin!”

“Hey, trouble.”

“I told you to _not go on that assignment_.”

“I couldn’t have helped it.”

“You could’ve died today! Do you know how much blood you lost to that strigoi!”

He was silent for some time, and then asked, “Did any strigoi enter the palace?”

Winter mumbled, “You’re impossible.” She huffed and said, “Yes, a few. The dhampirs killed them, but…”

“But what?”

“They killed my uncle.”

Winter’s uncle was the current monarch.

“Wait, then you’re…”

“The queen.”

“Winter that’s—” he tried to get up but then pain shot through the side of his arms where the strigoi had bit her neck. He hissed through his teeth.

“Oh my God, lie down!”

She was at his side in a second, helping him.

“Winter, I am so sorry for your uncle.”

“I know, me too.”

They were silent for a moment and then he asked, “When is the coronation?”

“Next week. You should recover by then.”

The next week, Jacin _had_ recovered. Winter was a little angry from him for some days, but at least she was talking to him now.

They had scheduled to meet before the coronation after they were both ready and Jacin would escort her to the throne room. When he entered her room and saw her, his jaw dropped and he froze.

She looked more than beautiful. She wore a white gown with turquoise in it. She wore white pearls and diamonds jewellery and looked royal and gorgeous at the same time.

When she saw him, she smiled at him and then, walking up to him, she looked at his face adoringly. After some time, she started laughing and then he realized his mouth was still open and he was staring at her with wide-eyes.

He closed his mouth and felt a sudden rush of heat in his cheeks. When Winter had stopped laughing, he offered her his elbow. Her face grew serious and when she didn’t accept it, he lowered his hand.

“Nervous?”

“No—I mean yes—I mean,” she took in a breath, “Jacin, I need to tell you something.”

“Okay.”

“Jacin, I—”

She stopped abruptly and Jacin raised an eyebrow. She took a deep breath and exhaled and, before he knew it, her lips were on his. He was shocked at first, but then, he kissed her back.

The kiss might have gone on for hours, though it was only for a few seconds. It felt perfect. Like their lips were _made_ for each-other. Like there was a part of both their souls which was waiting for this to happen. When it ended, Jacin felt a sudden rush of heat in his cheeks and Winter was too, in fact, blushing.

“I know,” she started, ‘That it isn’t common for a dhampir to date their assignment, but I don’t care what others think. I might be their queen, but my personal life isn’t any of their business.”

“Well in that case,” Jacin said, smiling, “I don’t care either.” And their lips met again, once again.


End file.
